Tale of Lunares - Part 1
Starting with a BANG! The player and Flutter are awakened by a Doom Stone crashing into the roof of Pam's House. Hughes arrives shortly after and demands his troops to remove the stone so that he may study it. Pam rushes over to make sure that the player and Flutter are alright. She asks if the girl on the roof is alright too, as she often sees this girl sitting on the roof, "chatting to the stars." After Flutter states that she doesn't know what Pam's talking about, Pam reveals that she's heard a Doom Stone has fallen in the Grassy Plains. Pierre and Butch overhear this conversation, resulting in them immediately going to search for the stone in hopes of making a profit from it. The player also heads with Flutter to the East Grassy Plains in hopes of finding the stone before Hughes. Upon nearing the East Grassy Plains, the player is interrupted by a boy who pleads for their assistance. The boy goes to hide as Mustang and a few Paladins rush over to ask if they have spotted a cheeky boy running around. Flutter states that the fellow had went towards the town and with that, Mustang and his crew were off of the boy's trail. The boy is grateful and joins the player's party in search of the stone. Meanwhile, Butch and Pierre locate the stone which is being guarded by a Paladin. They cleverly claim to be Hughes' pupils, stating that they were taking the stone to bring it back to the castle. The player later arrives to the crater of the Doom Stone, where the boy points out a strange crater nearby shaped as a person. Unsure of how that crater came to be, the group refocuses on the Doom Stone's crater. The Paladin who had earlier helped Pierre and Butch informs the group that the stone has already been taken. Hughes then appears with his Paladins and is informed of the same news. Hughes states that he has no pupils and he demands his guards to catch the thieving duo. The player's party heads to Haniwa Cave, discovering a strange new sign in front of the cave which asks everyone to keep out. Upon entering the cave, the crew hears Butch upset about his pet named Chomp. Chomp has turned into a shadowy colour and is not being cooperative. The player crosses paths with Pierre and Butch, but they choose to leave the cave, still upset about Chomp's strange condition. The player continues forward and they finally meet Chomp. They realize that the stone affects the behavior and the colour of the small dragon. Flutter asks the player to crack the stone but the boy is uncertain due to it being a precious artefact. Once the player breaks the stone, Chomp returns to his old self and the stone loses its dark aura. Hughes then arrives and laughs about the thieving duo's poor attempt to keep the stone away. Shortly after, Butch comes running in, exclaiming that he has to return to save Chomp. He of course is relieved to see that his beloved dragon has already been saved. Hughes demands his guards to take the neutralized shards back to the castle and he commends the player for neutralizing the Doom Stone. Once the player, Flutter, and the boy are alone, the player questions what the boy's name is. The boy awkwardly refuses to answer and he leaves the party. The player heads back home to talk to Pam. Pam explains that the hole in the roof has been fixed and that Hughes left the player 1000 Dosh as a thank you for earlier. Category:Game Story